This invention relates to a server and a terminal corresponding to the specification of the Internet, methods for communication used by the server and the terminal, and a storage medium for storing the methods implemented by software.
A camera control system for controlling a camera (e.g., panning, tilting and zooming of the camera) from a remote place is widely known.
In this system, even though camera control is performed via a network, a device for camera control and a client device do not depend on common specification but on unique specifications (e.g., protocol and control information).
However, in recent years, the Internet has been becoming popular with rapidity, and there is an increasing need from end users to see video images sensed by a camera at a remote place via the Internet.
Also, there is a need to obtain video images currently image-sensed at a remote place in realtime, by sequentially transferring obtained video images.
If this transfer is realized, it is possible to obtain in realtime video images of remote sights while staying at home, or even obtain video images of foreign countries in accordance to circumstances.
However, the data transmission protocol used on the Internet is a sort of file transfer protocol, in which communication is terminated upon completion of transmission of one image.
Accordingly, to transmit a moving image obtained from image sensing means such as a video camera, the file transfer protocol is not appropriate from the point of operation control of the image sensing means.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above situation, and has its object to provide a server and a terminal for excellent transmission/reception of a moving image from image sensing means via the Internet, methods for communication used by the server and terminal, and a storage medium for storing the methods implemented by software.
According to the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing a server comprising: control means for controlling image sensing means for converting an object image into an image signal; first transmission means for transmitting the image signal converted by the image sensing means, as still-image data, by a first protocol corresponding to the Internet; and second transmission means for transmitting the image signal converted by the image sensing means, as moving-image data, by a second protocol different from the first protocol.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same name or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.